


Something Between Them

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: OCD boy Kim Donghyun had a hard time adjusting his new college life thanks to his flat mates, Jaehyun and Jibeom. His other flat mate, Joochan, was his savior although the boy often gave him headache too. Everything got worse when Jaehyun and Jibeom started to act strange.





	Something Between Them

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Bongbeom's interaction in Bundang Fansign when Jibeom imitated Jaehyun's voice and Jaehyun hit him. I thought Jaehyun had gone softer for Jibeom ♡
> 
> Note: Jibeom's words written in italic means he said it with mimicking Jaehyun's voice.

Donghyun sighed contently as he snuggled under the blanket. It's a peaceful Saturday winter afternoon. He had no homework to do, and he had finished all the house chores earlier in the morning. He had the whole day to do whatever he wanted. He chose to do Running Man marathon. 

Everything was perfect. He had comfortable position on the couch, cookies and chips, and a huge bottle of water. He had also went to bathroom to make sure he won't have to pause the video to relieve his bladder. With a huge smile on his lips, he reached out remote control and pressed play button.

He shifted to get more comfortable position and started to eat his cookies. He smiled wider when the sweetness of meringue cookies spread through his taste buds. It's heavenly, it's-

"YA KIM JIBEOMM!!!!!"

He jerked from his comfortable position in surprise, almost dropping his precious cookies. Before his brain could process what's happening, he jerked once again by the sound of door open harshly and the sound of the handle hitting the door. His heart started to so fast.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry!" He heard Jibeom's voice.

"Ya! Get your ass back here!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"I swear you'll be dead once I catch you!"

A gush of wind passed from his side and a fraction moment later, he saw Jibeom in his pajamas running and shouting 'i'm sorry' repeatedly. Behind him, Jaehyun was chasing while screaming his name.

Donghyun felt his heart dropped. _There goes my peaceful day._

He clutched his head in frustration. Of course Jaehyun and Jibeom would ruin his leisure day. Why did he get the confidence that those two would be in peace just for a day? 

Jaehyun still hadn't given up chasing Jibeom who chose to run in circle around the couch where he's sitting at. Jaehyun let out a high pitch scream that made him immediately covered his ears. He’s never failet to feel amazed that Jaehyun could scream that loud while he usually talked very softly. But of course, Jaehyun's loud voice was only for Jibeom. Jibeom had somehow leashed out the evil side of kind Jaehyun.

"Shut up and go away, I'm trying to watch TV here!"

Donghyun shouted to deaf ears. Of course no one would bother to listen. He sighed. Why did Joochan have to go back to his own house today? He was about to talk louder when suddenly he felt a strong force from the back, making him almost tumbled on the floor. Apparently Jibeom had accidentally kicked his couch. He managed to save himself from falling flat to the floor, but the cookie jar fell out from his grip and some cookies spilled out to the floor.

"OH MY GOD!!"

His shriek managed to make duo Jaehyun Jibeom stopped playing cat and dog. Both were frozen on their spots once he saw Donghyun's precious meringue cookies on the floor.

"Oh no," He heard Jaehyun breathlessly said.

Jibeom's eyes were so wide. The boy immediately crouched down and took the cookie jar, and the other hand was busy collecting cookies from the floor and put them back inside the jar.

Donghyun's eyes bulged out, his body tense as he saw Jibeom handed him the cookie jar. 

_The contaminated cookies._

"Why did you put it there??" He shouted in agony.

Jibeom was still stunned. Of course Jibeom wouldn't understand.

"Those cookies were on the floor! They're dirty!!"

"Uhh," Jibeom stuttered. "They were just on the floor for a few seconds-"

"A few seconds are enough for germs to crawl into the cookies! And the floor was dirty be Cause you stepped on it!"

There was a few seconds of silence before Jibeom hastily picked up some cookies from top of the pile and offered the jar back to him. The boy even had the audacity to grin.

"There, I've taken out the dirty cookies."

Donghyun almost wanted to cry. Jaehyun was still anxiously watching beside them.

"Jibeom, those dirty cookies had touched the clean cookies and now the clean cookies have become dirty!"

Jibeom's smug grin faded.

"The germs are probably crawling happily on those cookies, They've probably have reach cookies at the bottom of the jar! The whole cookies are not edible anymore!"

Donghyun could hear his own harsh breathing as he glared at Jibeom. At that time, Jaehyun decided to interfere.

"There there," The blond guy said nicely, taking a cookie from Jibeom's grasp and popped it into his mouth. Donghyun watched in horror as Jaehyun munched the cookie. The dirty cookies.

"Why would you eat that??" He shrieked.

"Eating cookies dropped on the floor won't make you sick, Donghyunnie," Donghyun cringed when a cookie crumb fell out from Jaehyun's mouth as the boy spoke with his mouth half full. He made a mental note to clean the floor later. "In fact, if we eat slightly dirty food, it'll boost our immune system. I ate chicken yesterday and I accidentally drop the chicken, I took it, blew it, and ate it. I didn't have stomachache because of that."

"It’s you, but definitely not me," He spat in disgust. "Now go away, go fight in your room or better, outside, take those dirty cookies with you and leave me alone."

Jibeom and Jaehyun exchanged glances then shrugged. It's amazing that they both almost killed each other just a few moments ago, but now they became ally. He should win Nobel prize for peace.

"Shoo shoo!" He made shooing away gesture and watched in relieve as both of them retreated to their room. 

He sighed and cuddled under the blanket and praying he'll have his peaceful time until he finish his marathon.

*****

"What's that?"

Joochan looked up from his laptop. His mouth full of something.

"Cookies?" The boy showed him a familiar jar of cookies. Meringue cookies. It made Donghyun alert.

"Did you buy it?"

Joochan looked at him questioningly. "No, Jibeom gave it to me yesterday."

Donghyun's eyes bulged out. In a rush, he ran into Joochan and took the cookie jar. It was empty.

"Are you hungry, Donghyunnie? I'm sorry I have finished it all. I have pudding in the fridge if you want."

He somehow can see germs crawling in Joochan's tummy. 

"I.. It's okay," He stammered, before dashing out, leaving Joochan confused. He came back within 5 seconds, put a cup of his yoghurt on Joochan's table.

"You better eat this."

"Why?"

"Just eat it."

Joochan's eyes brightened. "Thank you, Donghyunnie, you're the best!" 

Donghyun just hope Joochan won't get stomachache and disturb his sleep that night.

*****

" _Donghyun, you're back._ "

A grandpa voice greeted him once he entered his shared flat. Not long after a loud slap was heard.

"Ouch!"

"Stop mimicking my voice!"

Donghyun sighed. These kind of situation was expected, but not welcomed. Why did Jaehyun and Jibeom always at home whenever he came back from his class?

He remembered the first time he met his flat mates when he entered university to study dance. Joochan was the first boy he met. The boy was petite with beautiful face and cute smile, majoring in visual art. Joochan was neat and fun to be friends with, so he was content to have him as flat mate.

The next day, a theater major student named Jaehyun came. The boy had a very soft and husky voice, and in the span of 20 mintues they talked, Donghyun could see that Jaehyun was shy, quiet, and kind. He's satisfied with it.

Jibeom, his last flat mate, an applied music major from Busan, came the day after Jaehyun and changed everything. He made Jaehyun snapped and spread his dumb virus to Joochan. Jibeom was kind, but he somehow always managed to annoy Jaehyun and gave naughty ideas to Joochan including pranking him.

"Will you two stop?" He asked tiredly, plopping himself on the dining chair and took a slice of apple with fork from the table. The apple was sweet, it cured the sourness of his mood. "Why are you at home?"

"My last class got cancelled," Jaehyun said. 

"Mine got dismissed earlier so we can do our project."

"Then why don't you do your project and leave me alone?" Jaehyun glared at Jibeom.

"I want to eat apples."

"I'm not cutting apples for you. If you want to eat, cut it on your own. Or better, buy apples on your own."

Jibeom stuck out his tongue. "Stingy. You let Donghyun took your apple."

"Donghyun is not you."

"So it's okay for Donghyun but not for me?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Because you're annoying."

"Excuse me? Who do you think helped you massaging your back when you pulled your muscle yesterday?"

"I helped you when you had cramp feet!"

_Ok, too much information._

"So you're not sincere helping me?"

"Talk to the mirror!"

"Why should I talk to mirror, you moron."

"Moron? You.. You.. You.."

Donghyun watched silently as Jaehyun struggled to think of any offending words.

"Okay stop it guys," He stepped between them. It was his role, a meditator. "No need to fight over trivial matters. Why are you always fighting huh."

"Ask him," Jaehyun grumbled while turning around to continue slicing apples. Donghyun cringed. Jaehyun really sucked in things related to cooking and slicing. The way he held the knife and apple was so worrying. It's understandable though. Jaehyun came from a rich family and apparently never stepped a foot into the kitchen before he moved out. Poor boy couldn't even differentiate soy sauce and vinegar.

"You're just too petty."

_Not again._

"What did you say?"

Donghyun stepped back quietly, eyeing the knife in Jaehyun's clutch. Stupid Jibeom. He shouldn't mess up with Jaehyun at the moment. Jaehyun slammed the knife on the table, and started to strangle Jibeom.

"Ah! Your hands are dirty, get away!"

"Don't care! Let me dirty your annoying face."

" _Get away from me!_ "

Donghyun gaped. Jibeom even had the nerve to tease Jaehyun. He swore he could see fire on Jaehyun's eyes.

"KIM JIBEOM!!"

It was a cue for Donghyun to run away. He went in and slam the door close. He hoped that the two boys won't kill each other. Or worse, ruin the flat. 

Once the door was close and the duo's voice muffled, he huffed. "Stupid. Idiot.”

However, another surprised waiting for him in the room he shared with Joochan. His tidy room was so messy. There were blotches of paint in many color on the floor, Joochan's table, even on bedsheet. His own bed was untouched but there was paint on the floor within his territory.

It took a few seconds to process what's happening and his nose flared.

"Hong Joochan." He hissed and pulled out his phone to call the damned boy. He tapped his feet impatiently, waiting for Joochan to pick it up.

After a few ring, his call surprisingly was dropped. He looked at his phone screen disbelievingly. Joochan dared to reject his call? However, a few seconds later Joochan sent a message.

_Please read my note. On your study table._

Still angry, he went to the study table and read the paper laying on top of it.

_Donghyun, I'm sorry for the mess. I was making an important project and accidentally spilled some paints. I promised I'll clean it up. To make you feel better, my project was spoiled as well and I have to redo it all. And since I'll be busy, I can't promise when I'll finish the cleaning. But I will do it asap. Thanks for your understanding, my best friend Donghyunnie. Love, Joochan._

"Urghh!!!" He clutched his head in despair while looking at the mess Joochan had created.

"Mom… Save me."

*****

It was a rare afternoon that Donghyun went home early. Joochan, after submitted his project, started to scrub the floor. His room smell like chemical, and he's kind of worried inhaling too much chemical substances can harm his lungs. He pitied Joochan too so he forced the boy to use a mask. He had just bought a box of mask in case he needed it.

After bossing Joochan for a while, he plopped down in front of TV and watched some gossip shows. Jaehyun came a minute later, looking grumbly.

"Hey.. Where's Jibeom?"

The question automatically came out from his mouth, and slowly but surely, he could see the change in Jaehyun's face. Was it anger?

"Why do you ask me? I'm not his nanny!"

Donghyun almost dropped the remote control when Jaehyun snapped.

"Well.. Hm.. You're always together," He answered quietly, still shock.

"I am not!" Jaehyun said in loud voice. "Well, I'm glad I didn't have to walk home with him today. He's so noisy, always talk and talk and talk. His voice is so annoying! I want to go home with him did you say?"

"What? I didn't-"

"Please!" Jaehyun scoffed. "I'm happy he finally stop bothering me and hang out with other friend. Am I feel betrayed? Of course not! He can go with any friends he want and I don't care! He can not go home for all I care! I’ll be much happier!

Jaehyun was panting when he finally stopped talking. Donghyun still had his mouth hanging open. 

"U-uhm," Donghyun stuttered. "I was just.. asking."

"Well, don't ask me about him okay!"

Jaehyun's tone was still high. They stared at each other for a while before finally Jaehyun broke eye contact and sigh.

"I'll wash up and sleep."

"Oo.. Okay. R-rest well."

Jaehyun brushed past sweaty Joochan on his way to his shared room with Jibeom. Donghyun watched as Jaehyun and Joochan exchanged a small 'hi'. It made him pouted. _Why do I always become the only victim?_

"What's up with Jaehyun?" Joochan asked once Jaehyun disappear behind the door.

Donghyun scooted further when Joochan dropped his body down beside right him.

"Ew, go away! You're sweaty."

He meant it, but Joochan thought he's joking. The boy leaned closer instead.

"Don't be like that, Donghyuniee."

"Urgh, I say go away, you stink."

Donghyun pushed Joochan's shoulder with his foot. Joochan fell from the couch but the boy only laughed. He's a weird kid. Donghyun wearily watched Joochan crawling back to the couch.

"So," Joochan asked when he settled himself on the couch, 30 cm away from Donghyun. "What happened with Jaehyun? He looks angry and I think I heard him shouting."

"He was shouting," Donghyun rolled his eyes. "And I don't know why, I just asked where's Jibeom and he started to shout."

Joochan hummed. "Do you think Jibeom had driven him mad?"

"What are you talking about? Uh, but seriously, where's Jibeom? He said he'll go to buy groceries with me today."

"I can go with you."

Donghyun glared. "No. You need to scrub the floor."

He fished out his phone and sent message to Jibeom, ignoring Joochan who was pouting. Jibeom replied in a flash.

_Didn't Jaehyun tell you? I asked him to tell you I can't go today. I met Donghan on my way home, we're hanging out today._

"Who's Donghan?"

"He's Jibeom's high school friend. And stop reading my message!"

"It's just Jibeom," Joochan shrugged before grinning. "And it looks like you're ditched."

Donghyun eyed his phone darkly. "How dare you, Kim Jibeom! You'll pay for this!"

Joochan giggled. "What will you do to him?"

Donghyun huffed. "I don't know, I'll think about it. But at least, not only me got ditched."

Joochan shot him a puzzled look. "What do you mean?"

Donghyun raised his eyebrows. "Don't you get it?"

"What?"

"Jibeom and Jaehyun always go home together. And now Jibeom and Donghan go together and left Jaehyun alone. That's why Jaehyun is sulky."

"Jaehyun must be happy Jibeom's not disturbing him today."

Donghyun rolled his eyes. "It's called a man's pride. Jibeom's having fun with friends while he's alone. It must feel sucks."

"Oohh.."

"Anyway, I change my mind. Let's go buy some groceries?" He suggested. Joochan was strong, he'll be useful to carry their grocery bag. Joochan's face brightened.

"Sure, let's go! I want to buy ice cream too!"

"But you still have to finish scrubbing the floor after we come back."

*****

Donghyun and Joochan were in the kitchen, making french toast for evening snack when they heard the front door slammed shut.

"Oh gosh! The door will break if they don't stop slamming it," Donghyun complained while concentrating to coat every inch of his bread with egg batter.

Joochan shook his head. "Someone is in sour mood. Who do you think he is? Jaehyun and or Jibeom?"

Donghyun shrugged. His hands are dirty and he didn't have plan to check. The culprit would show himself anyway.

Apparently it was Jibeom.

"Rough day, Jibeom?" Joochan chirped happily when the Busan boy appeared with dark look in the kitchen.

Donghyun looked at the youngest with unbelieving look. Did he not see Jibeom's dark look? Why did Joochan very oblivious?

"Oh not at all, I'm totally fine!"

Jibeom was shouting and his answer sounded sarcastic. Joochan's grin reduced to a small smile. Donghyun groaned.

_What had happened again?_

"You're not coming home with Jaehyun?" Joochan asked again.

This time Donghyun saw how Jibeom froze and slowly turned his head to glare at Joochan. Donghyun shivered.

"Why do you ask me about that brat! I'm not his nanny!"

The familiar sentence reminded Donghyun of Jaehyun. Seriously, Jaehyun and Jibeom became similar to each other more and more. Joochan looked a bit taken aback but still had smile on his face. Donghyun thought Joochan was very cute and naive, but at the same time he hoped Joochan won't make things worse.

"Well, I'm just asking.." Joochan said innocently. "We're making french toast, and I'm thinking how many we should make."

Donghyun saw the rage on Jibeom face calmed down. Thankfully.

"I want french toast," He said, and then the fire on his eyes returned. "But don't waste time to make Jaehyun one. He must be having the time of his life right now."

Donghyun and Joochan exchanged a confused look while Jibeom was still ranting by himself.

"Ha! Did he think I'm jealous of him befriending that popular kid? Just keep on dreaming! I don't even know why is he even popular. He's weird. I better sleep than hanging out with weird kid like him! But good for me, I can have the room for myself for a few hours!"

"Um.. who are you talking about?" Donghyun asked timidly. Jibeom looked like an explosive ready to explode anytime.

"That Son Youngtaek from modern dance club!"

Donghyun's eyes widened. "The Son Youngtaek, the contemporary dance genius? Jaehyun know him??"

Donghyun immediately shut his mouth as Jibeom sent deadly glare at him.

"I-I don't know how t-they know each o-other."

Jibeom rolled his eyes. "Whatever, call me when the toast is ready."

They both dumbfounded watching Jibeom briskly walking away and slammed his room door shut.

Donghyun jumped at the loud sound. He then turned to Joochan and sighed. "There will be not much time until the wall crack if they don't stop slamming the door."

Joochan unexpectedly gave him a naughty grin.

"So this time it's Jaehyun who ditched Jibeom."

Donghyun scoffed. "Yeah. So childish. And they're even older than us."

"And here we are, making snacks for Jibeom and listen to his rants," Joochan said. 

"Exactly."

"…"

"…"

"Donghyun, it's time for you to say I'm your best flat mate. Come on, say it."

*****

Sunday morning means lazy peaceful time. But of course there was no such thing called peaceful time when Jaehyun and Jibeom were both in the flat.

" _I'm hungry._ "

Watching Jaehyun tried to strangle Jibeom was an ordinary thing. Joochan even watched them in amusement while eating his cereal.

"Shut upp!"

" _Jaehyunnie is hungry, please give Jaehyunnie some food._ "

Donghyun walked pass Jaehyun and Jibeom who were wrestling near the couch and sit on the dining chair next to Joochan. The younger offered him a clean bowl and a box of cereal. Donghyun took it absentmindedly.

"I can't understand how Jibeom haven't get bored with that voice imitation thing. It's seriously getting old," He voiced out his thoughts. Joochan hummed in response.

"I know. And I also can't understand why Jaehyun always get riled up. He should have gotten used to it."

After a few minutes, Jaehyun and Jibeom finally got tired and both of them came and joined them to have breakfast. Jaehyun's face was flushed while Jibeom's hair looked like a messy bird nest. Jaehyun was still trying to smack Jibeom even after they both sat down.

"Thanks for the entertainment guys," Donghyun said sarcastically. "I really need it to complete my day."

"You're welcome," Jibeom grinned.

Donghyun made a face. "You're so shameless."

"He is," Jaehyun nodded in agreement.

"Anyway!" Joochan suddenly said in loud voice before another fight broke. Donghyun was very grateful. "What's your plan for semester break next week?"

Jaehyun sighed. "I think I'll stay here. Mom mistakenly thought my holiday would be in the next 2 weeks, so she and dad went to Macau during our holiday."

"Ouch, that's sucks," Joochan commented. Jibeom, in the other hand, made a cringe face.

"What? So I have to spend holiday with you?"

_What?_

"You'll stay here also?" Donghyun almost shrieked.

"Yeah, my house is under renovation so dad told me to just stay here."

"A whole week with you? It will be a hell!" Jaehyun dramatically mourned.

"Yeah, Bong, not that I'll enjoy it either."

"Just go home, Kim!"

"I said my house is still under renovation."

"So what? Go sleep with dust!"

"How about you go home to your own house? Why? Scared being alone? Scared of ghost?"

"You!"

"What? Bite your tongue princess?"

"Kim Jibeom, I swear you're the most annoying person alive!"

Donghyun and Joochan exasperatedly watching Jaehyun and Jibeom sending each other insults. Their arguments were so childish, it shouldn't even happen. What's exactly inside their heads?

"Please," Donghyun said loudly and stopped the silly banter. "Please don't destroy the flat. I like this place despite that I have to share it with you."

Jibeom gave him a very nonassuring smirk.

*****

Before leaving, Donghyun had asked Daeyeol hyung the neighbor to update him about his flat. Daeyeol hyung had promised to let him know when there's something wrong with his flat. Daeyeol said his flat looked perfectly normal. No foul smell, no explosion sound, or anything weird. Donghyun was glad.

The flat was quiet when he quietly entered. He was supposed to arrive at night, but he took earlier train because he couldn't help but worry. He felt like a mom leaving her kids unattended at home, which was silly. Jibeom and Jaehyun were 20 years old adult. But still, they're worrisome if they're together. 

At first glance, living room was neat like usual. As he stepped in and peered into the kitchen. Aside from the dirty utensils on the sink, everything is normal.

He smiled in relief. He worried for nothing. 

Suddenly his ears caught some noise from Jaehyun and Jibeom's room. _Is it giggle?_

Jaehyun's giggle was always so cute. He could imagine the boy's face crunched up when he laughed. Without realizing it, his lips curved up forming a motherly smile.

But then his ears caught another giggle that made him cringed. Was that Jibeom giggling?

_Wait._

_Jaehyun and Jibeom are giggling together?_

He froze watching their room door in shock. A second later the door was opened, revealing a happy Jibeom and Jaehyun. The two boys froze to when he saw him standing in the middle of living room. Their smiles faded although not completely disappeared.

"Oh, Donghyunnie, you're back," Jaehyun spoke first. "I thought you'll be back at night."

Donghyun blinked. "Y-yeah, I'm back earlier."

They fell into an awkward silence before Jibeom suddenly laughed. "What's wrong? You look like you're seeing ghost."

"You.. and you.." He pointed at Jibeom then Jaehyun. "You're not fighting."

The two boys looked at each other then bursted out laughing again. Donghyun really thought something wrong had happened.

"What, do you want us to fight all the time?" Jibeom scoffed.

"B-but you always do that.. fighting.. and.. the flat is not in a mess."

Jaehyun walked to sit down on the couch. Jibeom followed suit. Why did they suddenly become stuck to each other? "Give us some credit, Donghyunnie. We're not that bad."

"We have everything under control," Jibeom grinned proudly. "In fact, even if you're back a week later, I assure you we can keep this place tidy and safe."

Donghyun was speechless. Jaehyun and Jibeom even fought a few minutes before he left. What's with sudden change? He always complained when they fought. But now that he saw them not fighting. They also emitted happy positive aura. He felt weird. 

He saw as Jaehyun and Jibeom joking with each other, playfully shoving each other and ignoring him, something was definitely not right.

He had to find out.

*****

Joochan agreed that Jaehyun and Jibeom had acted weird. Donghyun didn't need to pointed out. The boy told him by himself about the issue.

"Should we ask Daeyeol hyung?" Joochan suggested. "Maybe he know something."

"Should we.." Donghyun mumbled, eyes still watching Jibeom massaging Jaehyun's neck with one hand and Jaehyun kept on watching TV like nothing happened. "Joochan, why do I feel worry? I should be happy that they're not fighting anymore right?"

Joochan gasped. His eyes went wide. "You also feel that way? Me too! It's just too sudden. I wonder what happened while we're away!"

It made Donghyun more worried. "Let's just call Daeyeol hyung first-"

" _Stop it!_

They both froze and snapped their heads to the living room.

" _Stop playing with my heart. You're driving me crazy._

Jibeom was acting silly as usual by reciting the drama lines they're watching, causing Jaehyun to hit him repeatedly with a little cushion. But the astonishing part was that Jaehyun hit with no strength at all. He was even giggling.

Donghyun gaped.

"Stop it."

Even his tone didn't sound serious. Donghyun rubbed his eyes.

" _I love you to the moon and back, Jina-ya. Don't run away anymore._

Jaehyun turned his face away but sometimes glanced at Jibeom while giggling. It apparently encourage Jibeom and the boy kept on reciting corny drama lines while avoiding Jaehyun's cushion slap. In the end, when Jaehyun gave up hitting him, Jibeom grabbed Jaehyun's neck and pulled him close. Jaehyun let Jibeom did whatever he wanted and they end up watching TV again side by side.

Donghyun shivered. He turned to Joochan who also had the same horror expression. 

"What the hell was that?"

*****

"Tell me the truth! What's going on?"

It was urgent. Donghyun and Joochan decided to take the matter to their own hands.

"Why do you suddenly become friendly?" Joochan asked.

Jaehyun and Jibeom both looked up from the couch they're sitting at. Donghyun and Joochan were standing right in front of them. Donghyun suddenly felt he became like a dad interrogating his children.

No one answered.

"Jaehyun!" Donghyun barked, making Jaehyun gasped in surprise. "Why didn't you get angry when Jibeom teased you?"

Jaehyun's mouth opened and closed repeatedly like a fish. Donghyun felt his patience was running out.

"Why do you need to know?" Jibeom asked back, looking unpleased. Donghyun saw how Jibeom held Jaehyun's elbow, it made him more aggravated.

Joochan answered while pointing at Jibeom's hand. "See?? You guys creep us out!"

"Being friendly with each other creeps you up?" Jibeom snorted.

"It's not normal!" Donghyun said exasperatedly. "You guys fight 24/7, then we left you two alone and suddenly you become friendly like this!"

"Jibeom, Jaehyun," Suddenly Joochan knelt down and held the two eldest hands. His eyes were serious and full of concern. "Who between two of you is dying?"

_Huh?_

Jaehyun and Jibeom's face showed confusion.

"You decided to befriend each other because one of you has serious disease right? You decided to be good to leave good memories right?"

Joochan's voice was shaking and Donghyun couldn't believe what he's hearing. _Seriously this boy!_

"You can tell me, I'm prepa- Ouch!"

"Joochan shut up!" Donghyun grabbed Joochan's collar and drag him back. Joochan's butt hit the floor and the boy let out a groan but Donghyun didn't pay him any heed. 

"Joochan, none of us is going to die," Jaehyun sighed. "We're just…"

Donghyun and Joochan both looked at Jaehyun expectantly, holding their breath, while the boy struggled with words.

"We're just.. uhh.. We.."

"We're just what?" Donghyun impatiently asked.

"We don't have to tell them now." Jibeom suddenly declared, making Donghyun's shoulders dropped.

The boy stood up, dragging Jaehyun to stand up to and declared. "We'll tell you when it's time.. but now leave us alone."

Donghyun and Joochan could only watched their retreating figure in disappointment.

*****

Donghyun walked tiptoeing into his flat after spending 1 full minutes to open the door without making any sound. He would look like a thief. Hopefully no security was monitoring the cctv installed on the corridor. 

He didn't think not knowing Jaehyun and Jibeom's secret would made him triggered like this. The curiosity made him feel like he had unfinished job. It's unsettling and tiring. At the same time, it frustrated him. It shouldn't affect him this much.

The flat was quiet and dark as he quietly stepped in. He had done research. The others had class until afternoon, but he still needed to be careful. He took off his shoes and dropped his bag on the couch, before proceeding to go to Jaehyun and Jibeom's room.

Slowly but surely he turned the door knob. He wasn't sure he could find something, but maybe there's some clue in their room. It better had, he had sacrificed one of his class to dig information. 

What welcomed his sight was something he hadn't expected at all. Donghyun felt his muscles became frozen, his mouth gaping at the scene he's witnessing.

There, on Jaehyun's bed… Jaehyun and Jibeom.. topless.. kissing.. and their hands.. roaming on each other's bodies.. and the little noises Jaehyun's making…

Donghyun felt himself blushing and his heartbeat went up. His grip on the door knob weakened. The door opened wider as he stood frozen on the door frame.

Less than a second, Jaehyun's eyes found him and later on the boy shrieked, accidentally kicked Jibeom that the Busan guy flew off the bed and landed on the floor. Donghyun was presented with half naked Jaehyun, and he had to admit, Jaehyun had a nice body although a bit thin. Jibeom was more muscular.. And.. did he see abs on Jibeom's torso?

His brain felt like stopped processing. His mind was blank as he watched Jaehyun and Jibeom frantically searched for shirts and wore it as fast as they can.

"W-what's happening?" He stammered once none of them are half naked. "What's going on?"

Jaehyun could only stand awkwardly, chewing his lips in anxiety. Jibeom, on the other hand, became the most calm one. He approached Donghyun carefully like Donghyun was a time bomb.

"Donghyun, relax," He said. "We can explain."

Donghyun took a few deep breath. "This is too much too handle oh my god, I think I need to sit down."

He walked to Jaehyun's bed and was about to sit down when he remember that they almost did 'that thing there'. He quickly moved to Jibeom's bed and sit there. Jaehyun threw him a hurtful look which he ignored.

"Why were you kissing?" He blatantly asked. The shock had faded and the emotion right now was something he couldn't pinpoint.

Jaehyun's fiddling with his fingers while sending Jibeom a look. Jibeom decided to answer.

"It's because.. we.. we're together."

It threw him off guard. "You what??" He shrieked, making both Jaehyun and Jibeom took a step back. "You're together.. like together?? Together like that? Like boyfriends?"

Jibeom sighed then reached out to pull Jaehyun close. "Yeah, like boyfriends."

"Is this a joke? It’s not even april fool.”

"Donghyun, we're serious," Jaehyun finally found his voice. "Jibeom and I.. We're together."

Donghyun was flabbergasted. "Wh-what? B-but how?? It's impossible! You were enemies! You almost kill each other everyday! What happened? I..,” He paused for a while before sitting up straight and pointed at his flat mates “As your flat mate.. Whose eyes you've tainted.. I demand you to tell me! Right now!"

Jibeom had audacity to roll his eyes. "Really Donghyun?"

Decided to come clean, Jaehyun pushed Jibeom to sit on his bed and he sat beside Jibeom. "I know this is bizzare, I was quite surprised," Jaehyun said, looking at anywhere but Donghyun and Jibeom. "It was kind of awkward to be alone with Jibeom after you and Joochan left. We fought over little things, and two days after you left, I invited Youngtaek to come and watch movies."

"That idiot." Jibeom grunted. Jaehyun tapped his thigh.

"I thought with Youngtaek around, it'll be less awkward. And he's friendly too. He even invited Jibeom to watch movie together."

"Friendly my ass." 

"But after we watched our second movie, Jibeom suddenly threw tantrum-"

"I did not!"

Jaehyun rolled his eyes and faced his boyfriend. "You did! You suddenly stood up and told Youngtaek to go home because it was late. It wasn't even 7!"

"Seven is considered late!"

"Even babies don't sleep at 7."

"Yes they do!"

"No they did not!"

"Who cares what time babies sleep!" Donghyun shouted in frustration, making his flatmates shut their mouths. Watching the scene just now, reminded him of the usual times before Jaehyun and Jibeom acted strange. But he needed stories. "So what happened?"

Jaehyun was still pouting but continued his story telling. "Jibeom practically dragged Youngtaek out. And slammed the door shut. I protested but he's just.."

"What?"

"I kissed him," Jibeom said, smirking at blushing Jaehyun.

Donghyun really couldn't understand how Jaehyun still could blush after making out half naked with Jibeom. But one thing annoyed him.

"Jibeom, how could you throw the Son Youngtaek out from the flat I'm living in??"

Jibeom frowned, obviously unpleased. "Keep on the topic please."

"You have no idea who Son Youngtaek is! He's a genius. I’m a fan! I'm dying to meet him. Jaehyun! You have to introduce me to him."

"Why do you want to know him? Son Youngtaek is so annoying! He thinks he's superior and can do anything as he please without thinking about other people's feeling! He kept on snuggling beside Jaehyun and whispering things, he acted like I wasn't there at all!"

Everybody turned silent as Jibeom finally bursted out. 

"Are you jealous?" Jaehyun suddenly shyly asked.

"Of course he is!" Donghyun answered for Jibeom whose face turned red. "Isn't it obvious?"

"I was jealous," Jibeom finally admitted. "You look happy when you're with him. While we.. we always fight.. I'm envious. That's why I don't like him."

Donghyun thought Jaehyun's wide smile was blinding. He looked like he's just won a lottery.

"I… I've actually liked you for quite a long time, Jibeom-ah."

_W-what?_

"What did you say?" Looked like it was new for Jibeom too.

"I've always liked you since you're kind and funny," Jaehyun turned to his shy mode again, fiddling with his fingers and looked down. "But you always made fun of me, so.. So I thought you hate me-"

"Jaehyun, you know I won't-"

"I think being angry to your jokes and being mean to you will make me like you less.. so I won't keep hurting.."

"Jaehyun.." Jibeom looked speechless for a while before suddenly he pulled Jaehyun for a hug.

"How can I hate such a kind, beautiful, amazing human being like you? I teased you because I want to get you attention, because I love to see you reacting to me. I didn't mean to hurt you oh my god."

Oh my god indeed. 

Donghyun had no intention to witness this sweet confession scene. He felt something crawling all over his body. Too cheesy. He cleared his throat loudly. Unfortunately, he coughed too loud that it made him coughed for real. 

"Stop it you guys I'm going to puke," He said after stop coughing. "You said you're boyfriends, why just confessed now? You're so weird."

Jaehyun bit his lips to hide his smile. "Actually.. we became official today."

"What?"

"I asked him out like 10 minutes before you barged in," Jibeom informed and Donghyun cringed.

"You asked him out then making out like that?? I've never thought you're so dirty. I bet you'll do more if I didn't intervene."

"Jaehyun is just too irresistible."

_Gross._

Jaehyun hit him on the chest, but he's giggling. It made Donghyun sick.

"Cut it out!" He made chopping gesture with his hand. "You've been acting strange since holiday's over and it was 2 weeks ago! You kissed even before that. And you didn’t bother to tell me? I asked you, but kept it secret from me and Joochan!"

"We're still new about this, so we decided to keep it from you, so it won't be awkward. We planned to tell you tonight," Jibeom said.

"It's awkward even you didn't tell us," Donghyun sighed. "It's weird to see you acting sweet to each other."

Jibekm grinned then took Jaehyun's hands and clasped it. "Anticipate for more sweetness. Since I've told you, we won't bother to hide it anymore."

"Jibeom!" Jaehyun flushed red. 

Donghyun started to question the purpose of his life.

*****

"Okay. We have to change roommate."

A series of protest was heard after Donghyun declared his idea after dinner.

“What??”

"Why?"

"What do you mean we have to change roommate?"

Donghyun massaged his temple as his flat mates complained.

"It's because two of you!" He pointed out at the new couple.

"Us? Why?" Jibeom asked in surprise.

"Just to prevent unwanted thing."

"What unwanted thing?" Jibeom pressed.

"The thing you almost did in front of my eyes!" 

Jibeom shot him an disbelieving look. "You can't be serious right?"

"Yes, I am."

"Donghyun, we haven't done anything," Jaehyun piped out. "I swear."

"That won't convince me. I saw you." Donghyun being stubborn. "Jibeom, pack your things. You're rooming with Joochan."

"I don't want!" Jibeom exclaimed. "No offend, Joo, but I want to room with Jaehyun."

"Donghyun," Joochan looked at him pleadingly. "I don't want to room with Jibeom. He snores.”

 _Shoot!_ He didn't want to room with Jibeom too, because of his snore. He initially hoped Joochan didn't realize it, but he did.

"Jibeom's snore is my lullaby," Jaehyun said out of the blue and Jibeom looked at him affectionately. Donghyun wanted to gag. He couldn’t believe Joochan was looking at the couple with little smile and shining eyes. 

"Urgh! But I can't stand it! Our room is only separated with think wall!"

"It's not even a big deal! You just have dirty mind," Jibeom pointed out.

"It's inevitable after I saw what you did!" Donghyun countered.

Joochan sighed and tugged Donghyun's sleeves. "Donghyun, they're boyfriends.. Even if they do it, it's normal."

“You had no idea what I saw!”

“You said they kissed,” Joochan said like it’s a normal thing. 

“With no shirt.”

“Uh huh.”

“And the touching-“

“Can we stop talking about it?” Jaehyun interjected. His whole face including his ears was red. Donghyun suddenly felt guilty.

“Sorry Jaehyunie,” He said and kept quiet when Jibeom shot daggers from his eyes.

“Ah! I almost forget,” Suddenly Joochan gasped. “Congratulations guys! I’ve never thought you’ll end up together. That’s great! Although I kinda regret I didn’t go home with Donghyun so I can’t see you..”

Joochan wriggled his eyebrows and made kissing gesture with both of his hands.

Jibeom shoved him while Jaehyun hid his face with his hands, leaning a bit towards Jibeom. Donghyun somehow found it cute. 

Suddenly Donghyun felt like he was the villain in movie. He also hadn’t congratulate the couple. Whatever happened, the four of them had been friends for a year. He liked them, he couldn’t ask for better flat mates. He looked at Jaehyun, Jibeom and Joochan who were laughing each other and his heart softened.

"Sorry guys,” He suddenly said, successfully attracted the others’ attention. “And congratulation for you, Jibeom, and Jaehyun. I’m happy for you, I really do. It was just shocking.. But I’ll get over it.”

Jaehyun and Jibeom looked at him back with gratefulness and suddenly Donghyun felt stupid for making a fuss. Jaehyun and Jibeom actually made a great couple.

“Thanks Donghyunnie,” Jibeom and Jaehyun gave him sincere smile and it warmed him.

“I want to say sorry in advance if I act like a jerk tomorrow or the day after tomorrow or the day after that. I need time to get used to this.”

“No problem, thanks man.” Jibeom offered a fist bump which he awkwardly returned.

"We'll try not to make you uncomfortable, I swear."

Jaehyun was indeed too nice for Jibeom.

Joochan, in the other hand, gave him an innocent look like he's saying 'it won't be so bad'. It's quite comforting, but not really convincing. Donghyun gave them a weak smile and strolled away. When he's quite far away, he heard Joochan asked the couple.

"So is kissing good?"

Donghyun slammed his head on the door.

*****


End file.
